Next Door : Drabble
by SilverMatch
Summary: "Jam tiga ya? biar lebih lama "/"Sore Kyuubi-nii!"/"Le-lebih ce-cepat Kyuubi-nii!"/ Cintanya yang tulus, dibalas dengan penghianatan yang sakit oleh dia. Dan kini ia memelas meminta maaf dan meminta ia kembali padanya? Hah maaf saja, aku sudah terlalu sakit untuk kembali padamu, memang aku memaafkanmu, tapi untuk kembali? Maaf saja!/KyuuHina!/Lemon!Fict/RnR!
1. Neighbour?

**Naruto** | _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Next Door** | _SilverMatch_

**Genre** : _Family/Romance_

_Rate_ : **T » M**

**Warnings** :

Newbie author! Cerita pasaran! Geje, dan tidak waras. Saya sarankan anda membawa kantung muntahan. Tapi tinggalkan jejak barang review saja!

**Summary :**

"Bantu aku Sasu-chan!"/"Kali ini apalagi?"/"Suer deh!"/"Bersiaplah Saku-chan!"/Tetanggaku, Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang mahasiswa yang sangat tampan. Psstt, aku menyukainya!/Newbie Author!/RnR!/LEMON!

.

.

**Pairing :**

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

.

.

**~Sakura's POV Begin~**

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Seorang siswi kelas satu di sebuah sekolah menengah atas di Konoha. Aku punya seorang tetangga, dia 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. Kami selalu bersama-sama bahkan sejak aku dan dia masih anak-anak! Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia lulus tahun lalu. Ia lebih menyibukkan diri dengan kuliahnya. Aku selalu bermain ke rumahnya sekedar membuat tugas. Kebetulan kamar kami bersebrangan jendela.

**~Sakura's POV End~**

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela di sana. Ia sedikit berjinjing melewati atap rumah untuk menyebrang. Diseberang, sebuah jendela dengan ukuran satu setengah meter terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda beriris onyx yang menatap Sakura datar.

"Sakura, sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Jangan masuk lewat jendela!" Ujar Sasuke-pemuda tadi- sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah cengengesan.

"Oh ayolah Sasu-_chan_! Kita kan sudah bertetangga selama ini, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya bukan?" Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke sambil membuka buku tugasnya. Sasuke berjengit mendengar panggilan _sayang_ dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kali ini apalagi?" Tanya Sasuke yang duduk dihadapan Sakura.

"Onegai Sasu-_chan_! Tolong ajari aku aljabar! Tugasku menumpuk!" Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan kepala, memohon bantuan pada Sasuke.

_Pluk!_

Sasuke memukul kepala Sakura dengan buku setebal tiga sentimeter. "Setiap hari seperti itu. Dan pada akhirnya akulah yang mengerjakan semua tugasmu karena kau jatuh tertidur." Ujar Sasuke sambil membuka buku tadi.

"Hehe, _gomen_! Kali ini tidak akan! _Suer_!" Kedua jari tangan Sakura membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Baik-baik, ayo buka bukumu." Lalu berlanjutlah acara belajar mereka.

**~2 jam kemudian~**

Sakura menguap lebar, ia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku aljabar Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau mendengar penjelasanku tadi?" Tak ada sahutan dari yang bersangkutan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekati Sakura. Ia mengambil beberapa es batu dari minuman yang ia bawa, lalu meletakkannya di dahi lebar Sakura. Posisi kepala Sakura yang semula di atas meja, berpindah, Sakura tanpa sadar menyender di pinggir tempat tidur Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram, susah sekali dibangunkan! Ia lalu menyentil-nyentil dahi Sakura. Hanya suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Sasuke lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura, lalu melakukan pose smackdown.

"Baik kita mulai, satu dua tiga!" BRUKK ia menyerah! Sakura tak terbangun jua.

Sasuke lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah tubuh Sakura. Baju kelonggaran yang dikenakan Sakura tersingkap, menampilkan perut rata seputih susu tanpa lemak. Celana pendeknya mencetak sesuatu yang tersembunyi disana. Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tangan kanannya mendekat ke arah celana Sakura. Pervert!Sasuke muncul!

**~Pervert!Sasuke's POV Begin~**

Kudekatkan telunjuk kananku ke selangkangannya. Ku sentuhkan tepat ditengah. Erangan lembut keluar dari bibirnya.

"Saku-_chan_~ kalau kau tak bangun juga, aku bisa melakukan lebih~" ku keluarkan suara manjaku. Ku tusukkan terus telunjuka kananku dari luar celana pendeknya.

"Ayolah Saku-_chan_~ bangun .. Kau tak ingin aku berbuat lebih jauh kan~?" Kali ini aku menyingkap bajunya dan kulihat dua buah properti Sakura yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Sakura tak juga bangun, ku remas pelan kedua cetakan Sakura. Dengan lembut kubisikkan.

"Mereka belum tumbuh sepenuhnya eh?" Setelah itu dengan paksa ku tarik celana dalam dan celana pendeknya.

"Nyahaha~ Saku, bersiaplah~" Aku langsung memasukkan jari tengahku ke dalam lubang sempit di bawah Sakura.

**~Pervert!Sasuke's POV End~**

Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke menggerayangi bagian bawah Sakura, tangan kirinya kini menelusup ke dalam bra Sakura. Diklaimnya bibir tipis si gadis dengan ganasnya. Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut, diiringi erangan Sakura yang meningkatkan gairah si pendengar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Sasuke merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang dan... CROTT! Cairan bening kental keluar dengan derasnya dari bagian intim Sakura.

"_Did she cumming_?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke bergumam dengan bahasa Inggris.

Sasuke semakin diluar kendali, selain susah untuk membangunkan Sakura libidonya juga sudah memberontak. Ia lalu mengeluarkan devil smirk andalannya. Diturunkannya resleting celananya, dikeluarkanlah senjata pamungkasnya.

"Ini yang akan membangunkanmu Saku-_chan_~" Sasuke mengelus-elus batang kebanggaannya itu. Kebanggaan milik Sasuke sendiri sudah berdiri dengan tegaknya, kepala kejantanan itu berwarna kemerahan berbentuk seperti jamur. Batangnya sendiri bersih dan bewarna sama seperti pemiliknya. Urat-urat besar mengelilingi batang keras itu. Sasuke mengurutnya perlahan, agar lebih tegang dan beringas. Dilebarkannya kedua paha Sakura, lalu ia berjongkok di antara kedua paha gadis itu. Tangan kanannya terulur mengarahkan sang jantan memasuki surganya, sedang yang kiri tampak sedang melebarkan jalan masuk sang jantan. Sasuke melenguh pelan ketika dirasakan kepala sang jantan masuk ke dalam sang surga. Setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali, Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung saja. Dipeganginya pinggul Sakura menjauh, kini hanya ujung kepala sanga jantan saja yang disana dan.. Jleb, masuklah keseluruhan sang jantan.

"Sakit Sasu! Sakit!" Sakura tersadar dan kini kedua tungkai kakinya melilit pinggul Sasuke. Sasuke menatap horor Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau terbangun?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

"A~hh se-sejakk a-aku pura-purahh~ ti-tidurr~" Sakura menjawab sambil mendesah. Matanya terpejam lalu terbuka dan terus begitu, tak tahan menerima rangsangan dari Sasuke. Sakit yang dirasakannya sejak tadi hilang sudah, tergantikan rasa nikmat tak tertahankan.

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama sedang. Tak ada niat untuk segera mengakhiri kegiatan ini. Kejantanannya berulang kali menyentuh mulut rahim Sakura. Sasuke meningkatkan kecepatan ketika Sakura meminta lebih.

"Le~lebih keras Sasuke-_kun_~" desahnya disela-sela kenikmatan itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sinis. Ia melebarkan paha Sakura lebih lebar, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya hanya sampai ujung lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung menusukkan kejantanannya sangat dalam. Berkali-kali dilakukannya hal itu sampai ia merasakan otot-otot kewanitaan Sakura mengencang dan menjepit kejantanannya semakin kuat. Ia lalu menaikkan kedua kaki Sakura ke bahu lalu menggenjot tubuh mungil itu tanpa ampun.

"A-akuh~ sa-sampaihhh~" Sakura mendesah kencang, otot-otot kewanitaannya menjepit sang jantan sampai dua menit lalu melonggar. Cairan pelumas Sakura memperlancar keluar masuknya sang jantan.

"Kita belum selesai Sakura-chan~" Sasuke berbisik nakal di telinga Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat ketika kedua tangan kekar Sasuke membalik tubuhnya menjadi telungkup tanpa melepaskan sang jantan.

"Ini balasan karena kau telah mempermainkanku..." Sasuke memberi jeda sedikit lalu "..dan cintaku."

Kegiatan keduanya berlanjut sampai esok hari tiba.

.

.

.

END

.

.

author's note :

Ohayou Konnichiwa Konbanwa Minna-san! Saya **SilverMatch**, author yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di perpanpikkan, saya mohon bantuannya minna-san ^^. hehe di fict pertama saya ini saja sudah lemon, huehehe semoga lemonnya terasa (?) ya ... ^^ kalo kurang bayangkan sendiri ^^. Saya niatnya ingin membuat fict ini menjadi drabble dengan judul series Next Door, pairing akan berbeda di setiap chapternya. Jika setuju tinggalkan review, jika tidak silahkan bilang : DELETE jaa ne !


	2. Childhood Friend?

**Naruto** | _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Next Door** | _SilverMatch_

**Genre :** _MultiGenre_

**Rate :** _T M_

.

.

**Summary :**

"Mau belmain denganku?"/"Jangan dikucek, nanti jadi melah."/"Mau kuantar, Cherry?"/"Kau tak apa?"/Oh my god! Ternyata dia teman masa kecilku! Seorang RedHair Prince itu teman masa kecilku! Mimpi apa aku semalam tuhan ia menjadikan aku pacarnya!/Chapter II is UP!/GaaSaku!/MultiGenre/MultiPair/RnR!/Lemon!Fict!

Chapter II request dari : **hasnistareels**

Dengan pairing : GaaSaku

.

.

**Warnings :**

Author mesum dengan chapter terbaru ^^ semoga menyukainya. Kecepetan, banyak typo dan lain-lain. Menyebabkan sakit perut dan muntah-muntah. Flame boleh asal membangun ^^ RnR!

.

.

Sakura membuka kacamata berframe tebalnya. Mata hijau virdiannya memandang sekeliling kelas, ia sendirian. Setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu pulang paling belakang. Kenapa selalu? Karena teman-teman -lebih tepat penindas-nya selalu melimpahkan tugas piket padanya. Ia yang seorang penurut menuruti perkataan siapapun hanya mengangguk tatkala seorang gadis berambut kuning memintanya menggantikan piket.

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, diambilnya kain pel dan ember lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air, setelah memakai kacamata lagi tentunya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap basah seseorang yang ia sukai, Sasuke Uchiha sang pangeran sekolah, tengah bercumbu mesra dengan kekasih barunya, Karin. Merasa diperhatikan, keduanya menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang memandangi mereka.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, nerd?" Bentak Karin pada Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura.

"A- ti-tidak _senpai_." Sakura menggeleng lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Karena kurang memperhatikan jalan, Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia segera meminta maaf lalu melanjutkan perjalanan (?) ke kamar mandi dengan mata berlinang air mata. Si korban tabrak jalan (?) itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Ia melihat tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari Sakura. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Oh jadi itu, pikirnya jijik. Ia mengedikkan bahu lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Sakura mengusap linangan air matanya. Pipinya sembab karena memikirkan Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas yang ke seratus delapan puluh kali hari ini. Ia sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia merebahkan dirinya. Dibukanya kedua ikat rambutnya, lalu kacamatanya juga. Mata hijau virdian Sakura memandang sebuah figura dengan sosok gadis kecil dan seorang anak lelaki berambut merah. Si gadis kecil tersenyum riang, sedangkan bocah lelaki itu tersenyum masam. Sakura sangat merindukan sosok bocah lelaki itu, ia lupa menanyakan nama, dan ia hanya memanggilnya dengan Akai-kun.

**::Flashback::**

_"Um, mau belmain denganku?" Tanya gadis kecil berkepala merah jambu itu pada bocah lelaki yang duduk sendirian di ayunan._

_Si bocah hanya menatap datar tanpa mempedulikan ajakan si gadis. Sakura-gadis itu- berkacak pinggang, ia lalu menarik tangan bocah itu untuk bermain pasir._

_"Ayolah Akai-_kun_, dalipada cendilian mending main cama Caku caja." Omel Sakura dengan nada cadelnya._

_Bocah lelaki itu hanya menurut saja ketika tangannya ditarik menuju bak pasir di taman. Ia juga tak keberatan dipanggil 'Akai' oleh gadis kecil itu. Sakura lalu mengambil sendok pasir yang disediakan. Ia memberikan satu pada si bocah._

_"Um Akai-_kun_, kita buat ictana yuk? Caku belum pelnah buat ictana pacil." Ujar Sakura sambil membentuk sebuah gundukan besar. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk lalu membantu Sakura membuat gundukan lain. Tak sengaja, beberapa butiran pasir masuk ke mata bocah berambut merah. Ia mengucek matanya, Sakura yang melihat hal itu segera menampik tangan si bocah._

_"Matanya jangan dikucek, nanti tambah melah. Cini bial Caku tiupkan." Si bocah hanya memandang Sakura datar, tak mengerti. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah bocah itu lalu meniup-niup mata kiri bocah itu dan mengecupnya pelan. Sensasi aneh menjalar disekitar tubuh bocah berambut merah itu. Ia memegangi mata kirinya yang tak lagi perih._

_"Gimana? Cudah baikan lacanya?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap._

_"U-uhm." Untuk pertama kali, ia mengeluarkan suaranya._

_"_Yokattaa ne_~" ujar Sakura senang. Si bocah turut tersenyum melihat tingkah laku lawan jenisnya itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore, sudah waktunya untuk anak-anak itu pulang. Sakura menepuk rok mungilnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Akai-_kun_ yang kini dihampiri oleh seorang gadis berambut kuning cepol empat._

_"Um, Akai-_kun_…" Sakura berjeda,_

_"Hm..?" Akai hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas._

_"Kau cudah dijemput ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedih. Akai menatap lawan jenisnya itu, lalu mengangguk._

_"Oooh, ya cudah Caku juga mau pulang. Becok main lagi ya Akai-_kun_." Sakura lalu melambai pada Akainya. Tak disangka, Akai menarik tangan mungil Sakura._

_"Mau aku antar? Kebetulan kakakku sedang senggang." Ujar Akai. Senyum senang merekah dibibir mungil Sakura._

_"Um Caku mau Akai-_kun_." Jawab Sakura. Kakak Akai hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya kini menggandeng seorang gadis kecil ke arahnya._

_"Onee-_chan_, nanti mampir sebentar ke rumahnya Cherry ya, ku mohon." Untuk pertama kalinya gadis bercepol empat ini melihat sang adik memohon, ia lalu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sang adik lalu menggandeng lengan keduanya memasuki mobilnya._

_Mobil Porche berwarna hitam itu sampai disebuah rumah minimalis sederhana. Sakura dan Akai lalu turun dari mobil. Akai melirik tag nama di pagar itu bertuliskan : 'Haruno'._

_"A-Aligatou Akai-_kun_." Ujar Sakura malu-malu._

_"Douita Cherry. Um ini rumah orang tuamu?" Tanya Akai yang kemudian melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Sakura menggeleng,_

_"Ini lumah Nenekku, kata nenek olang tuaku cedang pelgi ke tempat yang cangattt jauhh." Jawab Sakura. Untuk ukuran bocah kecil, Akai termasuk anak yang jenius, ia mengerti apa maksud Sakura._

_"Um Cherry, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Besok aku pindah ke Suna, jadi ini hari terakhirku di Konoha." Ujar Akai menatap gadis mungil itu._

_"Ja-jadi A-Akai-_kun_ mau pindah? Pa-padahal balu aja Caku dapet temen balu." Ujarnya sedih._

_"Aku tahu, kebetulan kau teman pertamaku di Konoha." Akai berusaha untuk membuat Sakura kembali senang._

_"Benalkah? Oh iya bagaimana kalau Caku cama Akai-_kun_ poto dulu? Bial Caku bica inget Akai telus." Ujar Sakura antusias. Akai hanya bergumam hm lalu segera meminta kakaknya untuk memotretnya dengan kamera usang yang entah darimana di bawa Sakura. CKREK! Sebuah foto ukuran 5R keluar dari kamera model lama itu. Sakura mengambilnya lalu memasukkan ke dalam saku rok mungilnya._

**::Flashback End::**

Tanpa sadar setetes kristal bening terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan bersama Akai-kunnya-kalau bisa dibilang begitu- ia jadi memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Akai sekarang. Bertambah tampankah ia? Pikirnya malu.

Seorang pemuda berambut semerah darah dengan tatto kanji bertuliskan 'Cinta' di dahinya memandang langit sore di musim semi ini. Kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran mengingatkannya pada seseorang dari masa lalunya. Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, sesak. Nanti malam ia akan kembali ke Konoha setelah sebelas tahun meninggalkan kota itu. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar dua puluh sembilan tahun menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau akan kembali ke sana bukan? Titip salamku pada Cherry-mu itu ya, aku yakin ia pasti cantik sekali sekarang." Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu sang adik.

"Hn, aku pastikan itu..." Balas Gaara _...jika ia masih mengingat aku_, tambahnya dalam hati yang kini menggendong tas punggungnya.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa sesosok gadis yang kini tengah bersiap ke sekolahnya. Diikatlah rambut panjang sepunggungnya menjadi dua. Kacamata berframe tebal terletak indah di hidung mancungnya. Poni rata menghiasi jidat lebarnya. Yak sudah selesai pikirnya. Sakura lalu mengambil obat penenang yang ia letakkan didekat meja, sepertinya Sakura agak err keliru mengambil obat, karena yang diambil ternyata -obat perangsang yang berefek sepuluh jam lagi. Sakura berjalan keluar dari rumahnya tatkala seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ano, _shumimasen._ Apa kau siswi Konoha High ? Bisa aku ikut denganmu? Aku belum hafal daerah sekitar sini." Ujarnya. Sakura mendongak, mendapati seorang pemuda tampan kini menatapnya intens. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia mengangguk lalu berjalan duluan.

"Boleh ku tahu namamu?" Tanya pemdua itu.

"Sa-Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sakura yang tak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu membulatkan matanya, kaget. Sakura tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari pemuda dihadapannya itu, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Um lalu namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang kini tak terbata lagi, dalam benak Sakura ia merasa telah mengenal lama sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara." Balas pemuda itu. Pikiran Gaara kembali melayang pada saat ia mengantar Cherry-nya dulu, papan nama bertuliskan 'Haruno'lah yang muncul saat ini.

"Oh, kamu baru pindah ke rumah sebelah ya? Pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, baru kemarin malam. Dari Suna." Mereka berdua bercakap-cakap layaknya sepasang teman yang lama tak jumpa.

Sepuluh menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai. Suara ribut dan jeritan para gadis menyambut mereka.

"Psstt, dia anak baru ya? Kyaa~ ku harap ia memasuki kelasku!" Bisik seorang siswi pada temannya

"Ikh, kenapa pemuda setampan itu bersama si nerd sih?"

"Cih nambah deh saingan kita."

"Si nerd beruntung sekali."

Tatapan kagum dilayangkan pada Gaara, sedangkan tatapam benci? Kita tahu kepada siapa itu dilayangkan. Gaara yang merasa risih dengan tatapan itu menarik Sakura masuk, walau ia tak tahu kemana ia akan membawa gadis itu. Langkah kaki Gaara ternyata membawa mereka menuju atap sekolah. Nafas Gaara sedikit terengah setelah berjalan cepat kemari, dilihatnya gadis berkepala merah muda itu juga terengah dan memegangi kepalanya. Tak lama gadis itu pun ambruk. Gaara panik, ia melihat sebuah rumah kaca di sana. Ia lalu menggendong Sakura dan bergegas ke rumah kaca itu.

Di dalam rumah kaca yang kebetulan tak terkunci, Gaara merebahkan Sakura diatas sebuah meja panjang. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan dasi Sakura, ia juga menggerai rambut dan melepaskan kacamata Sakura. Ditatapnya gadis itu lama, tetap cantik seperti dulu. Ia menunggu sampai bel pulang sekolah datang, tak tega meninggalkan Sakura sendirian...

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Gaara kini menggendong Sakura yang belum sadarkan diri. Ia melirik sekeliling, aman. Lalu melengganglah ia pulang. Gaara telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Ia-Gaara, bingung mau membawa Sakura ke rumahnya atau ke rumah Sakura. Dengan cepat ia memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu kerumahnya saja.

Direbahkannya gadis itu di atas kasur di kamar tamu Gaara. Pemuda itu kini mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan handuk kecil, gadis itu demam. Dikompresnya berkali-kali dahi gadis itu agar lekas turun panasnya. Berulang kali ia mendengar gadis itu meracau dalam tidurnya, 'Akai-_kun_ jangan tinggalkan Saku..' atau 'Akai-_kun_...'.

Jika Gaara hitung, gadis itu tertidur selama sembilan jam. Ia mengganti air kompresannya sebanyak dua puluh satu kali. Gadis itu menggeliat kecil, ia bergumam aku dimana~?, suaranya yang parau dan kecil itu malah terdengar seperti desahan. Gaara membeku ditempat.

"Kau ada dirumahku, Sakura." Ujar Gaara yang datang membawa segelas air. Mata Sakura yang masih berkunang-kunang menatap siapa yang datang. Ia mengerjap pelan, melihat seseorang mirip dengan Akai-nya dulu. Tangannya meraih leher pemuda itu lalu menerjang hingga si pemuda terbaring di atas tempat tidur, dengan liar ia mencium bibir pemuda itu. Gaara kaget dengan tindakan Sakura. Kedua tangannya telah dikunci oleh lengan mungil gadis itu. Entahlah yang pasti tenaga Sakura kuat sekali. Sakura lalu mengikat kedua tangan Gaara dengan tali yang entah dimana ia temukan. Gaara semakin memberontak, hei kenapa ia diikat?

Mata Sakura yang sayu menatap mata jade Gaara. Jemari lentiknya kini membuka satu persatu busana yang Gaara kenakan. Bibir mungil nan basah sensual itu mengecup leher Gaara turun menuju dada bidang pemuda itu. Gaara mengerang tertahan merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Sakura. Kissmark bertebaran ditubuh atletis pemuda berambut merah itu. Jemari nakal Sakura sesekali memelintir puting Gaara sementara bibirnya mengecup perut putra bungsu Sabaku. Tangan Sakura kini sampai di celana seragam Gaara. Gaara menggeram ketika dengan lembut Sakura mengelus sesuatu yang menonjol -kejantanan dari luar.

"Heheheh sudah tak sabar ya Akai-_kun_~?" Kini Sakura membuka paksa resleting celana Gaara dan membuka boxer Gaara.

"Uuwaa~ besar sekali Akai-_kun_." Tanpa malu-malu Sakura berucap lalu mengocok pelan kejantanan Gaara. Sakura menciumi pucuk kepala kejantanan itu. Membuat Sabaku Gaara mengerang ditengah kenikmatan.

Kocokan Sakura semakin lama semakin cepat, kini ia mengulum kejantanan sepanjang dua puluh satu senti itu tanpa ragu. Gaara merasa diambang batasnya, Sakura merasakan kejantanan itu menegang lalu ... CROTTT, cairan putih kental masuk melalui kerongkongan Sakura. Sakura menelan cairan itu tanpa sedikitpun rasa jijik. Ia lalu melepas satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia-Sakura, cengengesan melihat wajah Gaara yang kini memerah, peluh menetes dari dahi pemuda itu.

"Hehe, masuk ke acaraahh intii~ Akai-_kun_~" bisiknya sensual di telinga Gaara. Sakura lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu. Dilumatnya bibir tipis si pemuda, semenit berlalu karena keterbatasan oksigen, Sakura terpaksa menghentikan ciuman mereka. Nafas Gaara terengah, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya lemas -kecuali sang jantan. Kejantanannya justru menegak sempurna bak tiang bendera.

Tubuh Sakura proporsional. Didukung oleh kulitnya yang seputih susu, payudara dengan ukuran yang pas, lekuk tubuh yang indah tanpa timbunan lemak. Wajah yang cantik dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang tengah tersenyum sensual. Gaara menelan ludah ketika gadis itu memposisikan payudaranya tepat dihadapan Gaara.

"Ayo~ hisap Akai-kunn~" desahnya. Gaara hanya menurut dengan menghisap payudara ukuran 34B dihadapannya ini. Toh tak ada ruginya batin Devil!Gaara. Gaara mendengus dalam hati. Bibir tipis Sakura terus mengalunkan harmony indah mengiringi percintaannya. Gaara menghisap sambil menggigiti puting susu Sakura. Setelah melakukan kegiatan itu selama lima menit, Sakura lalu menarik diri dan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas kejantanan Gaara. Bersap untuk menu utama.

"Here we go~ Akai-kun~" ujarnya, tangan kirinya memposisikan kejantanan Gaara agar masuk pas di lubang vaginanya. Sakura mengerang, padahal baru ujungnya saja yang masuk. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sakura segera menghempaskan pinggulnya ke bawah, menghasilkan benturan keras antara kejantanan Gaara dan rahim Sakura.

"Kuuhhkk~" desah Gaara merasakan kejantanannya menusuk dan menabrak sesuatu, _inikah yang disebut kiss of womb?_ pikirnya. Sakura menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan irama sedang. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada tubuh Gaara. Dadanya kian membusung disertai gerakan pinggulnya yang kini naik turun sambil sesekali berputar, memelintir kejantanan Gaara. Tanpa sadar Gaara ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Sakura menambah tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Kini gerakannya semakin asal dan brutal. Kejantanan Gaara menusuk berkali-kali di titik-titik g-spot Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara merasakan bagian bawah Sakura menjepit erat kejantanannya, dirasakannya juga tubuh gadis itu ambruk disertai cairan cumming Sakura.

"Aw crap, aku diperkosa perempuan... " gumamnya pelan di tambah _apa kata ayah nanti jika tahu anak kesayangannya diperkosa begini_ rutuknya dalam hati. AKhirnya Gaara berhasil membebaskan diri dari ikatan tali Sakura. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih tegang minta dipuaskan. Kejantanan Gaara masih berada di dalam vagina Sakura, sepertinya gadis itu enggan melepasnya.

Gaara lalu membalik tubuh gadis itu, sehingga kini ia yang berada di atas. Diputarnya tubuh itu sehingga menelungkup. Tangan Sakura terlentang, sementara dadanya bergesekan dengan sprei tempat tidur. Gaara mengambil posisi, ia memegangi pinggul Sakura, bersiap menghujamkan kejantanannya yang kini kembali mengeras. Lalu plak...plakk...plak terdengar suara benturan antara pinggulnya dengan bokong Sakura. Sakura yang setengah sadar hanya mengerang nikmat menerima perlakuan pemud itu. Gaara semakin buas menghentakkan kejantanannya, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. Gerakannya semakin cepat, keras, kuat dan beringas, tak memberi ampun pada lubang sempit yang kini menelan kejantanannya. Delapan tusukan terakhir lalu Gaara ambruk di samping gadis itu. Sakura melenguh panjang, mendapati orgasmenya yang kedua bersama si pemuda.

"Hisashiburi .. Cherry-hime." bisiknya lalu terbuai alam mimpi bersama sang terkasih -Sakura.

.

.

**End This Chapter**

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Gimana? Gimana? udah hotkah? Gomen saya cuman bisa sampai segitu aja ^^ *nyengir

**xxx-Chan21** :: yup itu benar, saya merubah sedikit jalan ceritanya ^^ tapi tenang, saya sudah membuat sendiri cerita saya *nunjuk cerita diatas

**natsuferdian** :: hoho .. arigatou, hehe kemampuan berkata-kata saya cuman sampai segitu, jadi maklum aja. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini ^^

**Guest-san** :: gomen Guest-san ^^ belom kesampaian saya buat NaruHina, tapi saya sudah buat poll di profile saya ^^ ikuti ya .. semoga puas dengan chapter ini ^^

**hasnistareels **:: hehe waduh itu memang disengaja ^^ saya harap kamu puas dengan chapter ini ^^ arigatou udah review

**KarasuUchiha** :: hoho, untuk pembuka sudah saya buat SasuSaku, mungkin chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan saya buatkan lagi . Arigatou ^^

Minna arigatou udah review, walau dari lima ratus pembaca hanya sekian yang mereview, saya tetap semangat ! Arigatou udah mendukung saya jangan lupa ikutin polling di profile saya untuk menentukan pairing chapter depan! Jaa na!


	3. Cinta dan Penghianatan?

**Naruto** | _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Next Door : Drabble** | _SilverMatch_

**Pairing :** _MultiPair_

**Genre :** _MultiGenre_

**Rate :**_ M_

**Pair in this chapter :**

**KyuuHina** | _slight NaruHina_

_._

_._

**Summary :**

"Jam tiga ya? biar lebih lama~"/"Sore Kyuubi-nii!"/"Hishashiburi Konoha!"/  
"Dia tak akan tahu."/"Le-lebih ce-cepat Kyuubi-nii!"/  
Cintanya yang tulus, dibalas dengan penghianatan yang sakit oleh dia. Dan kini ia memelas meminta maaf dan meminta ia kembali padanya? Hah maaf saja, aku sudah terlalu sakit untuk kembali padamu, memang aku memaafkanmu, tapi untuk kembali? Maaf saja!  
/"Chapter III is up : Cinta dan Penghianatan?"/Pair melenceng dari awalnya : KyuuHina/Lemon!Fict/RnR!

.

.

**Warnings :**

Anak kecil dilarang masuk! Typo(s), abal, gajeness, dan memuakkan. Tapi saya harap anda mau meninggalkan barang satu review di setiap chapter! Arigatou!

.

.

Enjoy reading! Awas ada yang bangun tuh #plak

.

.

Hinata mematikan saluran telepon dengan kekasihnya -Naruto Uzumaki. Ia tak jadi ke rumah sang kekasi nanti sore jam empat yang tepat di sebelah rumahnya itu. Ayahnya kemarin meneleponnya untuk bersiap menuju Ame, menjenguk kakeknya yang sedang sakit. Naruto hanya tertawa diseberang sana, ia berkata agar Hinata sabar saja. Hinata cemberut mendengar keputusan sang ayah. Baru saja Hinata turun ke lantai dasar dengan membawa kopornya, tapi tiba-tiba kakaknya -Neji Hyuuga, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata-_hime_, baru saja Hiashi-_sama_ menghubungiku agar hime tak perlu ikut ke Ame, beliau tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Jadi tak mungkin menunggu hime." Ujar Neji sopan pada Hinata.

"Ne-Neji-_nii_, tak pe-perlu seformal i-itu padaku. Ya-yah rugi deh u-dah kemas-kemas. A-arigatou Ne-Neji-_nii_. Hinata ke atas dulu." Ujar HInata kemudian berbalik menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Neji hanya mengangguk lalu menuju dapur, menyiapkan makan siang untuknya, Hinata dan Hanabi.

Jam meunjukkan pukul satu siang. Hinata menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Ia lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya. Ia memikirkan selama empat bulan ini berpacaran dengan Naruto, yang merupakan tetangganya sedari kecil. Hinata berpikir, apa Naruto masih menyukai Sakura ya? Pasalnya sejak mereka duduk di bangku SD, Naruto tampak selalu mengejar-ngejar gadis berambut merah muda itu. Hingga sekarang mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Dan ketika ia menyatakan cinta pada pemuda bungsu Uzumaki itu dan diterima, hatinya tak henti-hentinya berdesir. Saking senangnya ia tak tahu apa benar pemuda itu mencintainya atu tidak.

Naruto kini sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang kita ketahui suaranya adalah suara seorang gadis dan -bukan Hinata. Ia tampak tertawa-tawa mendengar ocehan sang gadis diseberang.

"Nanti sore Kyuubi-_nii_ tak ada dirumah, lalu Hinata juga tak jadi ke mari. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore? Timing yang tepat bukan?" Ujar Naruto pada gadis diseberang.

_"Hm, baiklah. Jam tiga ya? Biar lebih lama~"_ Gadis itu bermanja-manja pada Naruto. Naruto menjawab dengan semangat. Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan seru, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sakura, atau lengkapnya Sakura Haruno. Putri tunggal dari pasangan Aoki Haruno dan Ritsuko Haruno. Ia kini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan putra bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Sayang, Sasuke kini sedang menempuh pedidikan lanjutan di Oxford. Meninggalkan sang kekasih di Jepang. Sakura yang kesepian memilih bermain api dengan sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki, kekasih dari Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto sendiri tak tahu perihal Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Ia mengiyakan saja ketika Sakura memintanya untuk menemaninya. Hingga kini, genap empat bulan lebih seminggu mereka menjalin hubungan gelap. Naruto berpacaran dengan Hinata juga atas kemauan Sakura. Ia meminta Naruto menerima Hinata karena agar tak menyebar gosip antara mereka berdua. NAruto yang diliputi rasa senang hanya mengangguk tanpa mengartikan apa _maksud_ dari Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa sinis ketika kekasih aslinya -Sasuke, mengirimkan pesan padanya bahwa ia belum bisa pulang. Ia -Sakura, membanting ponselnya di kasur. Dadanya bergemuruh kesal ketika Sasuke tak bisa pulang padahal ini hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun. Ia lalu menghubungi Naruto -kekasihnya yang lain.

"_Nanti sore Kyuubi-nii tak ada dirumah, lalu Hinata juga tak jadi ke mari. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore? Timing yang tepat bukan?_" ujar suara diseberangnya. Sakura hanya menyeringai sinis.

"Hm, baiklah. Jam tiga ya? Biar lebih lama~" suaranya sengaja ia manja-manjakan. Ia dan suara diseberangnya itu lalu bercakap-cakap dengan girang. Tak mengetahui bahwa seseorang kini telah sampai di bandara Narita.

Hinata sudah selesai mandi, wangi Lavender menguar dari tubuhnya yang aduhai itu. Ia lalu memakai dress _Lavender Dottie dress_, dress ungu pucat tanpa lengan selutut dengan corak polkadot disekelilingnya. Rambut indigo panjangnya ia ikat cepol, menampilkan putih kulit leher jenjangnya. Poni depan dan sedikit anak rambut ia sisakan, menambah kesan manis di wajahnya itu. Kakinya beralaskan sebuah _flat shoes_ putih dengan renda bunga-bunga dibagian tepinya. Ia ingin tampil cantik dihadapan Naruto. Ia lalu keluar dari rumahnya setelah berpamitan pada Neji. Neji hanya mengepalkan tangannya, ia berniat ikut dengan Hinata. Ia takut adik manisnya itu diculik karena terlalu manis dan cantik. Poor SisCom!Neji.

Jam tangan putih di lengan kiri Hinata menunjukkan pukul empat kurang lima menit sore. Tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kyuubi -kakak Naruto. Hinata sebenarnya masih menyimpan perasaan pada sulung Uzumaki itu. Tapi terpaksa ia kubur dalam-dalam ketika ia mengetahui bahwa pemuda Uzumaki itu tak menyukainya.

**:Flashback:**

_"Ky-Kyuubi-nii, a-aku ingin mengatakan se-seuatu." Ujar Hinata yang masih SMP kelas satu itu pada Kyuubi -kakak Naruto yang telah menaiki kelas dua SMA._

_"Hn? Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Kyuubi kalem._

_"A-Aku menyukai Nii-san!" Ucap Hinata cepat. Kyuubi seketika mengalihkan dirinya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya itu._

_"Tapi maaf Hinata, aku tidak menyukai-" Kyuubi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah berlari menjauh. Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas, "...kau belum selesai mendengarkanku Hinata." ujarnya malas._

**:Flashback OFF:**

"So-sore Kyuubi-_nii_." Sapa Hinata pada Kyuubi yang baru turun dari mobilnya.

"Ah sore juga Hinata. Mencari Naruto? Sepertinya ia ada di kamarnya." Ujar Kyuubi sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

"A-arigatou Kyuubi-_nii_." Hinata buru-buru lari dari hadapan Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya mengangkat bahu, acuh. Ia lalu mengambil kain untuk membersihkan kaca mobilnya.

Hinata memasuki rumah keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu. Ditutupnya pelan pintu rumah, ia berniat memberi kejutan pada Naruto. Dinaikinya kini anak tangga rumah keluarga itu dengan langkah kecilnya. Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara aneh dari arah kamar kekasihnya itu. Ia berjingkat mendekati kamar yang kebetulan pintunya tak tertutup sempurna. Matanya membulat ketika didapati sang kekasih tengah bergumul dengan seseorang yang ia kenal dengan nama Sakura. Nampak Naruto tengah menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya. Kaki Sakura membelit tubuh Naruto. Mereka berdua tak menyadari sepasang mata yang kini berkaca-kaca. Hinata segera turun dari sana, tanpa sengaja ia tersandung dan jatuh dengan suara gedebum keras. Ia panik, lalu ia bersuara _'Mi-miaww!'_ untungnya suara kucing yang ia pelajari dari Hanabi mirip dan tak menarik perhatian pasangan yang tengah bercinta itu.

Ia -Hinata melarikan diri keluar dari rumah Uzumaki. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Kyuubi yang masuk membawa seorang tamu. Kyuubi heran, tak biasanya Hinata pulang cepat. Ia tak sempat bertanya ketika gadis itu langsung lari tanpa pamit. Tamu yang dibawa Kyuubi hanya diam tak menanggapi. Kyuubi mengantar tamunya sampai di kamar adikya.

"Hei bodoh ada bocah Uchiha yang mencarimu..." Suara Kyuubi mengecil tatkala didapatinya sang adik sedang berhubungan intim dengan gadis lain. Tangannya mengepal, "..._brengsek kau Naruto._" desis Kyuubi -marah. Ia lalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan tiga insan yang saling menatap dalam diam. Sasuke -si tamu membuka suara.

"Oh, maaf sepertinya kedatanganku mengganggu acara kalian..." Sasuke berbalik, ia lalu berucap "..ah iya Sakura sayang, mulai saat ini kita _putus_." Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia lalu menyelimuti diriya dengan selimut. Ia mengejar pemuda yang menyandang status -mantan- kekasihya.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-_kun_~ I-ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Ujar Sakura memelas sambil memegangi kaki Sasuke. Sasuke meliriknya sinis. Ia lalu berjongkok, mengelus rambut Sakura lalu menjambaknya.

"Memang kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?"Sasuke menatap jijik Sakura, lalu dilepaskannya jambakan itu. Naruto hanya terpaku melihat aksi keduanya. Ia tak mengerti, _sangat_ tak mengerti.

"AH dan kau Naruto-_san_, gadis Hyuuga yang sepertinya pacarmu itu tadi kulihat keluar dari kamarmu dengan mata sembab." Tambah Sasuke lalu pergi dari sana. Naruto membulatkan matanya, Hinata melihatnya? Ia -Naruto meremas rambutnya. Sasuke kini memanggilnya dengan formal, bukan lagi 'Dobe' atau semacamnya. Ia lalu bertanya pada Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"A-Aku dan Sasuke be-berpacaran se-sebelum aku berpacaran denganmu." Naruto terkesiap, ia ternyata hanya kekasih gelap gadis didepannya. Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan kaki yang lemas. Penyesalan telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan Hinata mensesakinya.

**Hinata's House ...**

Hinata menangis dalam diam di kamarnya. Ia peluk lututnya erat, ia tak mengganti bajunya. Kebetulan Neji sedang mengantar Hanabi bermain ke Game Center. Rambut Hinata awut-awutan, matanya memerah karena menangis. Sebuah ketukan di jendela kamarnya mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kyuubi tengah memanjat dan menatapnya. Hinata terkesiap, dibukanya jendela kamarnya itu.

Kyuubi seketika masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Ia lalu mengunci jendela kamar gadis itu. Didorongnya Hinata ke atas ranjang gadis itu. Hinata yang kaget tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan akhirnya jatuh ke atas ranjangnya. Kyuubi lalu menaiki tubuh Hinata lalu mengecup bibir mungil gadis itu. Hinata meronta dalam dekapan Kyuubi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuubi-_niihh_~ lepasskan Hinata~" Suara Hinata terdengar mendesah, ketika bibir pemuda itu mendarat di leher dan bahunya yang terekspos. Kyuubi hanya menggeram, ia lalu bergumam. "Menitipkanmu pada Naruto ternyata keputusan yang salah..." lalu ia -Kyuubi mendaratkan kecupan lagi leher dan bahu gadis itu. Hinata berusaha menjauhkan pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Tangan mungilnya mendorong dada bidang Kyuubi yang terbalut kaus oblong hitam bermerek Ruby Soho. Usaha Hinata hanya menghasilkan kesia-siaan. Ia berusaha meronta, tapi satu tangan pemuda berdarah Uzumaki itu menahan kedua lengannya yang kecil. Satu tangannya lagi mencoba melepas dress Hinata.

Hinata hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan kakak dari Naruto itu. Melawanpun hasilnya akan sia-sia.

"Diam dan nikmati saja Hinata-_chan_~" ujar Kyuubi yang kini membawa seutas tali sepatu. Kyuubi lalu mengikat kedua tangan gadis manis dihadapannya. Hinata berusaha melepas ikatan di tangannya, tapi ia buru-buru mendesah ketika tangan besar Kyuubi meraup dan meremas payudaranya dari luar branya.

"Uu~hhh Kyuubi-_nii_~" Desahnya sambil menyebut nama sang Uzumaki sulung. Kyuubi menyeringai mesum. Ia lalu mencium kembali bibir mungil basah yang dipenuhi saliva itu. Dilumatnya bibir sang gadis sampai memerah. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, tangan kiri sedang memanjakan payudara Hinata dan yang kanan tengah membelai bagian bawah Hinata. Hinata terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Rambutnya kini tergerai halus di atas bantal. Tangannya terikat ke atas, mengekspos bahu dan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang sangat menggiurkan walaupun masih terbungkus bra dan celana dalam.

Kyuubi menatap tubuh Hinata yang menggiurkan, ia menelan ludahnya kesusahan. Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah setelah ciuman panjang mereka. Dadanya naik turun dan putus-putus. Kyuubi lalu membuka paksa bra yang dikenakan gadis itu. DUING Dua buah payudara ukuran C terpampang di depan wajah tampan Kyuubi. Hinata yang sangat malu memejamkan matanya erat. Kyuubi melahap dua gunung dihadapannya. Sesekali ia gigiti putingnya hingga memerah, menyebabkan si empunya megerang keenakan. Kyuubi akhirnya melepaskan tali yang megikat Hinata, ia yakin Hinata tak akan melawan.

Mulutnya masih bekerja pada bukit kembar itu, tangannya kini bersiap melepaskan celana dalam sang gadis. Dilemparnya celana itu entah kemana. Kyuubi tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum memperhatikan area terlarang Hinata. Hinata langsung menutupi area itu dengan merapatkan kedua kakinya. Tangan kekar Kyuubi seketika menahannya, ia tak ingin pemandangan dihadapannya terganggu.

Kyuubi lalu mengelus-elus area itu dengan lembut. Hinata mengerang-erang merasakan sensasi aneh mendera tubuhnya. Kyuubi lalu menusukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang sempit Hinata. Hinata mendesah sambil membusungkan tubuhnya merasakan jemari Kyuubi bermain didalam dirinya. Kyuubi menambah kecepatan jarinya mengocok lubang sempit Hinata. Ia juga menambah jumlah jarinya, dari satu menjadi dua lalu terakhir menjadi tiga jari sekaligus. Lima menit Kyuubi mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya, ia merasakan lubang sempit itu kian menyempit. Sepertinya akan orgasme lalu Kyuubi segera melepas ketiga jemarinya.

Hinata tanpa sada membusungkan tubuhnya, gerakan jari-jari Kyuubi begitu nikmat sampai-sampai ia harus memejamkan mata saking dahsyatnya. Hinata merasakan sesuatu akan segera keluar dari tubuhnya, pikirannya blank. Tapi belum sempat ia merasakannya tiba-tiba jari-jari itu keluar dri tempatnya bermain tadi. Hinata membuka mata hendak protes, ketika dilihatnya seringai mesum Kyuubi.

"Ke-kenapa dihentikan?" Tanya Hinata polos. Kyuubi mendelik, kenapa dihentikan katanya? Ia menyeringai mesum. Kyuubi lalu melepas kaos dan celananya. Kini terlihatlah sang jantan berdiri tegak. Hinata terkesiap melihat ukuran kejantanann Kyuubi. Ia -Kyuubi mendekati Hinata, lalu didengarnya Hinata berucap : "Ja-Jangan.." Kyuubi berhenti bergerak, ia lalu mundur dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau tak mau ya?" Ujar Kyuubi lalu mengocok pelan sang jantan -sendirian. Hinata tanpa sadar langsung memeluk sosok tegap itu dari belakang. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuubi lalu jemarinya iktu mengocok sang jantan -walau ia sangat malu-

"Bu-bukan be-begitu maksudnya ..." Ujar Hinata

"Lalu maksudnya apa hm?" Tanya Kyuubi jahil

"i-itu ... kyaa!" Hinata menjerit, Kyuubi mendorongnya hingga kini ia terbaring. Kyuubi berada di antara kedua kaki Hinata. Diselipkannya ujung kejantanannya diantara bibir kemaluan Hinata. Hinata mendesis merasakan sensasi panas kejantanan Kyuubi yang sekeras balok kayu itu. Kyuubi memegangi pinggul Hinata, ia bersiap untuk memasukkan sang jantan. Kedua tangan Hinata memegangi kepala tempat tidur.

PLAK

Kejantanan itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Sa-sakit..." Hinata menjerit tatkala benda besar itu memasuki tubuhnya. Kyuubi yang merasa bersalah mengecup dan memijat dada gadis itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa puluh detik, ia -Kyuubi merasa Hinata memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tanda ia siap. Kyuubi mengagguk lalu menggoyangkan pinggulnya perlahan namun semakin cepat seiring waktu. Kejantanan itu masuk dan keluar dengan tempo sedang, Kyuubi masih belum menginginkan hal ini berakhir. Puluhan kali Kyuubi menusukkan kejantanannya, menyentuh titik-titik rangsang Hinata. Berkali-kali kejantanan Kyuubi berhenti, sekedar menggoda Hinata yang padahal sudah hampir sampai di puncaknya.

Dengan kekuatan yang entah dari mana, Hinata mendorong tubuh tegap Kyuubi yang tengah memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Kini Hinata memegang kendali. Dengan malu-malu ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Kyuubi hanya membulatkan mata melihat tingkah gadis yang kini lebih buas, ia terkikik. Kyuubi memegangi pinggul gadis itu, ia lalu membantu gadis itu untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Gerakan Hinata semakin tak terkendali, semakin cepat dan kuat. Sesekali ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Kejantanan Kyuubi semakin keras dan memberontak. Vagina mungil itu melahap habis-habisan kejantanannya. Hinata hampir sampai, hampir lalu .. CROTTT cairan orgasme Hinata mengalir deras, keluar dari sela-sela vagina gadis itu.

Hinata terkulai lemas diatas tubuh Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggendong tubuh Hinata ke dekat meja gadis itu. Ia membaringkan Hinata disana. Hinata yang lemas hanya pasrah apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi.

"Aku belum keluar lho, Hinata-chan~" Kyuubi lalu kembali menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya itu ke dalam lubang Hinata. Disela-sela kegiatannya, Kyuubi berbisik.

"Kau tahu, tentang pernyataanmu dulu. Sebenarnya aku belum selesai bicara. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Tapi aku mencintaimu." Kini gerakan Kyuubi semakin brutal, cairan orgasme Hinata sebelumnya membantu pergerakan sang jantan semakin cepat. Kyuubi merasakan sesuatu akan segera keluar dari kejantanannya. Bergerak terus memenuhi kepala kejantanannya. Gerakan Kyuubi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Stop~ jangan terlalu keras~ sakittT! " Ujar perih Hinata.

"Sebentar, sebentar lagi Hinata-CHANN!" Lalu tersemburlah benih-benih Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Hinata. Saking banyaknya ketika Kyuubi mengeluarkan kejantanannya, sebagian meleleh keluar. Kyuubi lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping gadis itu. Ia memeluk Hinata seakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku belum puas sih.." PLETAK Kepala kemerahan Kyuubi terkena jitakan gadis pemalu itu, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Kyuubi.

"A-aku ju-juga..." balasnya malu-malu. Kyuubi heran, sebenarnya gadis itu masih mau atau tidak sih. Ia mengedikkan bahu, kemudian memposisikan Hinata menungging.

"Hehe, siap-siap ya Hinata-_chan_~ aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

"KYAA!" berlanjutlah kegiatan kedua insan itu sampai pagi.

.

.

.

**End This Chapter**

.

.

.

Gimana? Kurang hot ya? sori author belum bisa menyajikan yang hot karena tiba-tiba otak author buntu #plak  
Special thanks to :

**isOlive89** : hehe bukan dari yang kau sebutkan tadi ^^ tapi aku harap kau menyukainya ^^ thanks udah review

**Inai-chan** : gomen Inai-chan ^^ author belum bisa membuatkan SasuSaku lagi, karena masih banyak pair yang belum di ceritakan, Tapi tenang, author akan buatkan untuk chapter terakhir cerita ini ^^ semoga kau suka

**hasnistareels** : hoho untuk kali ini terpaksa author menggagalkan impianmu ! semoga kau suka yang ini ^^ arigatou udah review ^^


End file.
